Changes
by Nephthys1
Summary: I hate summaries so I leave you with this. Oh yeah, I'm from Holland so there may be a few grammer mistakes!!!


A/N: Okay, nothing is mine. They are J.K. Rowlings, lucky woman! But It's D/G. I love that pairing!! Now one with the story:   
  
Changes  
  
Ginny was sitting on the terrace of an restaurant in Amsterdam. What she was doing there? Escaping from the wizard world, it brought her too much pain, the memories of Harry, the death of Colin and Neville, the happy life of Ron and Hermione. She was happy once, once when she still was with Harry, but he broke up with her. She was his fiancé, but he left her for Cho. Harry didn't know she was already married. When Harry went back for Ginny she was already gone. It was a sunny day in Amsterdam, Ginny had already a nice tan. Ginny was flipping through some pictures. Ron send them, pictures of Ron and Hermione and their 7 red-headed kids. She smiled. She put the pictures back in her bag, finished her tea and stood up. Why couldn't she have what they had? Why couldn't she be happy, living with Harry, have 7 kids? Why? Ginny wondered. She walked to her hotel. She dropped her bag in her room and laid down on her bed. She fell asleep. She dreamed about Harry, and their 7 kids. Next morning she woke early of noise on the street next to the hotel. She climbed out of bed and looked out of her room. She saw a man appologizing to another man. He seemed to bumped into the man. His shoppings were lying all over the street. People stopped by to look at them. Ginny opened her window and walked onto her balcony. She could hear the voices.  
  
'I wasn't looking where I was going, I'm very sorry' the man said.  
  
The other man replied in broken english.  
  
'Is okay'.  
  
The man who appoloziged gave the man some dutch money for his shoppings. The other man accepted it. After another word of sorry they walked off. Ginny walked back inside. She got dressed, a blue summer dress, a present from Harry, of their 2 month anniversary. She didn't want to remember their relationship but kept wearing the dress, as it looked real nice on her. She got her bag, picked up some money and left her room. She went back to the terrace, as it was a nice place to sit. She sat down at the same table she sat on yesterday. She took the photo's again and looked at them. Ron's family was waving at her. Ginny was a whole year living as a muggle but Ron kept sending her magical pictures. All of a sudden it started to rain. Ginny stood up and ran back to her hotel. All wet she came into the hotel. She walked to the reception.  
  
'Is there any mail for me?' she asked.  
  
'What is your name?'.  
  
'Ginny Weasley'.  
  
The man looked at a mail box.  
  
'Yes, there are 2 letters for you'.  
  
The man gave Ginny the letters. She walked upstairs to her room and opened the first letter.  
  
Dear Ginny,  
  
Ron told me you were in Holland, as you already were gone when I came home. Are you okay? I reallly hope so, and I'm going to visit you this Saturday, if that's alright with you, if it isn't I will come too. Well this is all for now.  
  
Love, Harry  
  
Ginny put the letter down. Why is he coming tomorrow? I don't want to see him Ginny thought. She picked up the other letter and opened it.  
  
Dear Ginny,  
  
How's every thing in Holland? I hope you are fine. Have you got Harry's letter? He said he was going to visit you, I wish you the best of luck. I also put another photo in the envelope of our new child, Sarah. She is real cute and she doesn't have red hair! She has brown hair, like mine. Ron loves her a lot, I think she is his favourite child, he really spoils her. Well good luck with Harry. Ron and I will visit soon.  
  
Love, Hermione  
  
Ginny looked at the picture. Another niece. She is real cute. It stopped raining. Ginny walked back down and went to her terrace again. She ordered a coke. When she was about to leave she was stopped by someone.  
  
'Is anyone sitting here?' the someone asked, pointing at a seat across her.  
  
'No, I was about to leave' Ginny said.  
  
'Okay, it's very busy here this time a day and I couldn't find a spott anywhere'.  
  
'Well be my guest and sit here'.  
  
'Would you like something to drink?'.  
  
'Yes, that would be nice'.  
  
The man ordered some drinks.  
  
'You are english, right?' the man asked.  
  
'Yeah'.  
  
'So what are you doing here?'.  
  
'I didn't want to see my happy family again. I broke up with my boyfriend 1 year and a half ago and he is best friends with my brother'.  
  
'And you didn't want to see him anymore?'.  
  
'Yeah, but he is visiting tomorrow'.  
  
'Ohw, to bad'.  
  
'Why?'.  
  
'I wanted to ask you if you wanted to have something to eat tomorrow with me?'.  
  
'I would love to!'.  
  
'Okay, that's settled, but what about your ex?'.  
  
'I'll dish him off somewhere'.  
  
'Kay, so what is your name?'.  
  
'Ginny, Ginny Weasley'.  
  
The man spit out his tea.  
  
'What's up? Are you choking?' Ginny asked.  
  
'No, but are you really Ginny Weasley?'.  
  
'Yes, and you would be?'.  
  
'You've changed, a lot. So is this ex boyfriend of yours Potter?'.  
  
'How do you know?'.  
  
'I happen to be his great, big scary enemy'.  
  
'Malfoy?'.  
  
'Pleasure to meet you again' Draco said.  
  
'I can't believe this! What are you doing here?'.  
  
'I ran away from my dad, but he is already dead by now'.  
  
'How awfull'.  
  
'It's not that bad. I didn't like him anyway'.  
  
'Oh'.  
  
'So how have you been?'.  
  
'Like I told you, Harry left me for Cho, I left and went to live in a hotel here'.  
  
'Nice life'.  
  
'Think so?' Ginny asked smiling.  
  
'Not really'.  
  
'And how have you been?'.  
  
'Fine'.  
  
'Here, have a look at these pictures'.  
  
She gave the pictures to Draco.  
  
'So this is Ron's family'.  
  
'Yeah, they have 8 childeren by now'.  
  
'Cool'.  
  
'Mmmhmmm'.  
  
Draco gave the pictures back.  
  
'So we still have a date now you know my name?' he asked.  
  
'Course we do'.  
  
'We also could go tonight. It's not fair to dish Potter. I guess he really misses you'.  
  
'Look who's talking, but okay'.  
  
'Where do you live?'.  
  
'I live in the Tulip Inn hotel'.  
  
Ginny grinned.  
  
'Shall I pick you up at 7?'.  
  
'Yeah, I'll see you tonight then'.  
  
Ginny stood up and she waved goodbye to Draco as she left. She walked back to the hotel. I'm going on a date with Draco! Well he looks real cute, and now I think of him, he was the man who bumped into another man this morning. Ginny walked up to her room. She dropped her bag and went to pick out a dress for tonight. She picked out her dark red dress. She laid it down on her bed and she put the television on. She also laid down on her bed and watched. She zapped to BBC 2, as there was a movie on it. She watched the movie till 6 o'clock. Then she put her dress on, did her hair and put on some make up. She looked in the mirror and nodded. At ten to 7 she left her room and walked downstairs. Draco was already there, waiting for her near the entrance. He had a smoking on. Ginny smiled. He stood up and kissed her hand.  
  
'You look beautifull' he said.  
  
'You do too'.  
  
He stretched out his arm and Ginny took it. Together they walked to the restaurant. The took a table near the window.  
  
'You said you ran away from your dad, but why did you go to Holland?'.  
  
'I don't know, I thought he would never go looking for me here, and he didn't. He was killed on his way to Germany, he thought I would go there'.  
  
'Oh'.  
  
'Don't bother, do you know if they have something like Diagon Alley here?'.  
  
'Nope, I didn't look for it, I live as a muggle now'.  
  
'You do?'.  
  
'Yeah, I just couldn't think of magic anymore, everytime I did something it remembered me of Harry'.  
  
'I see'.  
  
'It's nice once you get used to it, I'm glad I took muggle studies at school'.  
  
'My father didn't let me take it'.  
  
'I've noticed, you always detested muggles'.  
  
'I don't anymore, that was just because my father hated muggles'.  
  
'I'm glad you don't hate them anymore'.  
  
'Yeah, I've noticed they are very nice'.  
  
'Not all of them'.  
  
'Most of them'.  
  
'How long are you staying here?'.  
  
'I don't know, I'm staying here till my mum found a new place to stay, she didn't want to stay at the Malfoy Manor anymore'.  
  
'Oh yeah'.  
  
'And you?'.  
  
'I think forever. If I go home I would have to see Harry almost every day'.  
  
'You will grow over him'.  
  
'I already did, but I don't forgive him for what he did!'.  
  
'Yeah, he shouldn't have done that'.  
  
Draco ordered dinner. At 9 o'clock they were finished. Draco walked Ginny back to her room.  
  
'What time is Harry coming?' he asked.  
  
'I don't know. Why?'.  
  
'You want to do something together before he comes?'.  
  
'Yeah, but what if he is already here at 10?'.  
  
'That's too bad for him, he will go looking for you'.  
  
'Yeah, you're right, see you tomorrow then'.  
  
'Good night'.  
  
Ginny gave Draco a kiss on the cheek and then she closed the door. She pulled of her dress and pulled her night gown on. As soon as she climbed in bed she fell asleep. Next morning she woke by a knock on the door.  
  
'Who is it?' she asked.  
  
'Me' Draco said.  
  
'What time is it?'.  
  
'10 o'clock'.  
  
'Oh'.  
  
Ginny climbed out of bed and opened the door.  
  
'You just woke up?' Draco asked when he looked at her.  
  
'Yeah, come in'.  
  
Draco walked in.  
  
'Wow, you have a very big room, with a wide screen tv, a kingsize bed and a very large bathroom!' he said impressed.  
  
'Yeah, it also costs a lot'.  
  
'How do you manage?'.  
  
'Harry is still sending me money, even if I tell him not to'.  
  
'I see'.  
  
'I'm going to get dressed, you can watch tv or something' Ginny said.  
  
Draco sat down on the bed. Ginny pulled a skirt and a tank top from the closet and walked into the bathroom. She pulled her clothes on and brushed her hair. She removed her make up from last night and put some new on. When she was done she walked back to Draco.  
  
'What are you watching?'.  
  
'The weather, it's going to rain a lot today? Want to go to something inside?'.  
  
'Like what?'.  
  
'Have you checked out Madam Toussaud already?'.  
  
'No what's that?'.  
  
'A museum with famous muggles'.  
  
'Sounds nice, but Harry?'.  
  
'We won't be gone that long, I think we will be back at 2 o'clock or something'.  
  
'Okay, let's go then'.  
  
'Won't you get cold that way?'.  
  
Ginny pulled a sweater from her closet and pulled it on.  
  
'There, let's go'.  
  
They walked to the museum. The paid for their tickets and looked at the museum. Draco was right. At 2 o'clock they were back in the hotel.  
  
'So I'll leave okay?'.  
  
'Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow?'.  
  
'You want that?'.  
  
'Yeah'.  
  
'And Harry?'.  
  
'He won't be staying, I hope'.  
  
'Okay, good luck. I'll see you tomorrow'.  
  
This time Draco gave Ginny a kiss on the cheek. Ginny flushed red. Draco said good bye to her one more time and then he left the hotel.  
  
'Ginny!'.  
  
Ginny turned around and saw Harry coming from the stairs. Ginny didn't say anything.  
  
'You weren't in your room, so I came back down'.  
  
'You were in my room?'.  
  
'Yeah, I told the man at the reception I was your friend and he gave me the key'.  
  
'What were you doing in my room?'.  
  
'Looking for you'.  
  
Ginny glared at him.  
  
'I don't want you to come in my room. And what is the reason you are here'.  
  
'Didn't you get my letter? I told you I would visit'.  
  
'Yeah, but why are you visiting? We broke up Harry, precisly one year and a half ago'.  
  
'We are friends right?'.  
  
'Guess so'.  
  
'So what have you been doing this year?'.  
  
'Nothing much, looking at pictures of Ron and his family and thinking about why you broke up with me'.  
  
'Gin... That was about Cho'.  
  
'So?! We were getting married 2 months later! Why did you propose then, if I wasn't the one you wanted?! You hurted me Harry, real bad!'.  
  
'I'm sorry'.  
  
'Sorry isn't enough! It'll never be enough! I will never forgive you!'.  
  
'Gin, please'.  
  
'No! You said I was your everything! Your life, the one you love. But then Cho came back to England and you left me! I never should have said yes!'.  
  
'Gin, she is married'.  
  
'And?! You want me back now? As your second choice? I don't think so!'.  
  
'I didn't mean too!'.  
  
'Sure you didn't...'.  
  
'Gin, listen'.  
  
'No! you listen for one time! I have listened enough to you! I shouldn't have been so dumb to believe you, that you really loved me! You never did! You betrayed me, and there is no way I will forgive you for what you have done!'.  
  
People were staring at us.  
  
'Gin, people are watching'.  
  
'So? Let them hear what you have done!'.  
  
'Don't'.  
  
'Yes, Mr. Harry Potter is a betrayer! Did you really mean it when you said you tried to stop Voldemort when he killed Colin and Neville, or did you help him?!'.  
  
'GINNY! that's enough!' Harry shouted.  
  
'No it isn't'.  
  
'These people are muggles and you know that! You aren't allowed to talk about Voldemort with them!'.  
  
'So I was right? You helped him kill them?'.  
  
'NO! I would never kill Neville and Colin, I knew you loved them'.  
  
'So you would have if I didn't?'.  
  
'No, Gin, I wouldn't. Never'.  
  
'So was this all about Cho?!'.  
  
'Yeah, you know I had a crush on her'.  
  
'You should have told me!'.  
  
'Why? I loved you and I thought she would never come back'.  
  
'Did you only love me to forget about Cho?'.  
  
'Well, I ...'.  
  
Ginny slapped him in the face.  
  
'You Bas...'.  
  
Someone didn't let her finish as she was about to slap Harry again. Someone took her arm.  
  
'What?!' Ginny snapped as she turned around.  
  
She saw Draco standing there.  
  
'Ginny, that's enough. You are upsetting yourself even more, just let it be okay?'.  
  
'I can't!'.  
  
Harry looked from Ginny to Draco and back again. He couldn't recognize Draco, just like Ginny, as he changed a lot. More people stopped to see what was happening.  
  
'Gin?! What are you doing?' another man asked.  
  
Ginny looked at the door. She saw Ron, Hermione and their 8 kids come in.  
  
'Slapping Harry!'.  
  
Draco was still holding Ginny's arm. Ron pushed him away so he could stand in front of Ginny.  
  
'And why is that?'.  
  
'Because of what he did to me!'.  
  
'Gin, that's more than a year ago'.  
  
'So?! It still hurts me. What do you think I am thinking of when I see you and your 8 kids, happily playing in the backyard, on your pictures? You think I am happy then? Well, I'm not Ron, I'm not! I loved Harry with all my life, and I was just his girlfriend because then he could forget about Cho!'.  
  
Ron turned to Harry.  
  
'You used my sister for that?!' he asked furious.  
  
'Ron, I, I don't know'.  
  
Ron was about to slap Harry when Hermione took his hand.  
  
'Not in front of the kids and all the people, let's go to Ginny's room and talk this out' Hermione said.  
  
'I'm not coming' Ginny said.  
  
'I understand, could you take my kids to a playground or something then?'.  
  
'Yeah, are you coming with me?' Ginny asked to Draco.  
  
'Yeah'.  
  
They walked out of the hotel, still hearing Ron screaming at Harry.  
  
'He did that to you?' Draco asked, when they were at the playground and 5 of the kids were playing.   
  
The other 3 weren't old enough. Ginny was holding the baby, Sarah, and Draco was holding the twins on his lap.   
  
'Yeah, I just shouldn't have been blind'.  
  
'That is normal. I know how you loved Harry and you would believe anything if he said he loved you back'.  
  
Ginny nodded and tears started rolling down her cheeks.  
  
'Don't cry, it doesn't suit you' Draco said.  
  
Ginny smiled at him. Draco brushed her tears away with his fingers. Draco took her head with his right hand and brought it to him. Then he kissed her softly. First Ginny didn't answer to the kiss, later she did. The kiss deepend, till the baby started to cry. Ginny smiled and sussed the baby till it fell asleep. She put the baby back in the trolley and moved over to Draco. Draco also put the twins back and took Ginny's head again. Then he kissed her. Someone behind her coughed. Ginny looked up and Draco sighed as they had to stop again. Hermione was standing behind Ginny.  
  
'You might want to know that Harry has left. He went back to England'.  
  
'Did Ron and he had a fight?'.  
  
'Well yeah, Harry told the truth, you already know that, and Ron was furious with him, so Harry left and went back to Sirius to talk to him about what he did. At least that was what he said'.  
  
'Okay'.  
  
'So I will leave you again okay?'.  
  
'Mmmhmm'.  
  
'One more question, you are english too right?'.  
  
'Yeah'.  
  
'Okay, I'm Hermione Weasley, sister-in-law of Ginny'.  
  
'I already know'.  
  
'Bet she told you'.  
  
'Yeah, but I already knew it for 5 years that you and Ron would get together' Draco said grinning.  
  
'How do you know?'.  
  
'Well it was very obvisous'.  
  
'Gin, what is he talking about?'.  
  
'I really don't know' Ginny said smiling.  
  
'Sure you don't. Well at least you are happy again. Ron and I are leaving also, he is coming to say good bye to you. I would love it if you would visit us one time'.  
  
'Yeah I will'.  
  
'Okay'.  
  
'Oh Herms, just so you know, he isn't a muggle, that should help you' Ginny laughed.  
  
Hermione eyed her and then Draco. Then she left.  
  
~*a half year later*~  
  
Ginny wasn't living in the hotel anymore. She was now living in a appartement in Londen. She decided to go back to England.   
  
'Hey' someone said, wrapping his arms around her stomach.  
  
'Hey, how was work?'.  
  
'Good, I made promotion, and I am becoming Minister of Magic next year'.  
  
'Wow'.  
  
'So how are you doing?'.  
  
'Fine'.  
  
Ginny giggled.  
  
'What?'.  
  
'Didn't you feel that? It kicked' Ginny said looking down.  
  
'No I didn't, ohw, now I did'.  
  
Ginny was married to Draco, he proposed to her when he heared she was pregnant. Ron and Hermione didn't know yet, they didn't know she was back in England, and they didn't know that she was married to Draco Malfoy, well, Draco Snape. Ginny and he couldn't believe it when they heared Draco's mum was marrying Severus Snape. He was really nice to them, brought them a lot of presents for the coming baby and for their appartement. Ginny was now 6 months pregnant and she already had a large belly.   
  
'Want to visit Ron and Hermione today? We should tell them, you know' Draco said.  
  
'I don't want to, they still don't know who you are, I never told them. They will kill you or me when they hear'.  
  
'But I hear you are a great fighter, and so is he or she in there' Draco said pointing to her stomach.  
  
Ginny laughed.  
  
'But I guess you are right, we should visit them, want to leave now?'.  
  
'Yeah'.  
  
Draco put his arm around her shoulders and they walked down to the street.   
  
'Shall we apparate?' Draco asked.  
  
'Won't it hurt the baby?'.  
  
'How else would you go to Ron and Hermione?'.  
  
'The Knight Bus'.  
  
'Okay'.  
  
Draco called for the Knight bus and 10 minutes later it appeared. Ginny and Draco got on.  
  
'Where would you like to go?'.  
  
'To "The Burrow"'.  
  
Every wizard in the country knew where the Weasley's lived. Ron and Hermione were living just down the street, 5 houses away from Ginny's old house. An half an hour later the bus stopped. Ginny and Draco got of the bus and walked to the Burrow. First they were going to visit Ginny's parents, as they hadn't heared from their daughter for more then 2 years. Ginny knocked the door. A bit old looking man with flaming red hair opened.  
  
'Ginny?'.  
  
'Dad!'.  
  
Ginny flung herself around her dad's neck.  
  
'Who is it Arthur?' her mother asked.  
  
'You won't believe it!'.  
  
Her mother came into the hall.  
  
'Ginny!'.  
  
'Mum! I missed you'.  
  
Her mum hugged her and bumped into her big stomach.  
  
'Hey, what's that?' she asked smiling.  
  
Ginny smiled back.  
  
'Like you don't know' she teased.  
  
'I thought you never wanted childeren?'.  
  
'Well, I do now'.  
  
'So tell me how you have been'.  
  
'Yeah, wait one second'.  
  
Ginny almost forgot about Draco who was still standing outside.  
  
'Love? Meet my parents, but you knew my dad already'.  
  
Draco walked in.  
  
'Hello Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley' he said polietly sticking out his hand.  
  
They shook it.  
  
'Gin, you think it's wise to bring a muggle in here?'.  
  
'Dad, he isn't a muggle'.  
  
'He isn't?'.  
  
'No, I already told you he knows you'.  
  
'How do you know me?'.  
  
'I met you and your wonderfull daughter once' Draco said.  
  
'So tell me how you've met'.  
  
They walked to their living room.  
  
'But first I want to know your name, are you two married? Do you have more childeren?'.  
  
'Easy dad, yes, we are married, we don't have more childeren and he should tell him his own name'.  
  
'Oh okay, you might have heared that my last name now is Snape, so I'm Draco Snape'.  
  
'What? You are that little brat?'.  
  
'Dad, don't do that'.  
  
'I can't believe it, you changed your attitude a lot, you're a gentleman now'.  
  
'I think that's a compilment so thank you'.  
  
'And you are my daughters man?' Ginny's mother asked.  
  
'Yes, we met a half a year ago, in Amsterdam'.  
  
'So you went to Holland?' Ginny's dad asked her.  
  
'Yeah, I'm glad I met Draco, he helped me over Harry'.  
  
'Oh yeah, I saw him last year, he came here, to say goodbye to us, he was crying'.  
  
'He was?'.  
  
'Yeah, kept saying he was sorry, and kept hitting himself'.  
  
Ginny looked scared.  
  
'He did that?'.  
  
'Yeah, so what was up?'.  
  
'Erm, nothing important' Ginny lied.  
  
'We should see him' Draco said.  
  
'Maybe you are right'.  
  
'So when is the baby due?'.  
  
'I still have another 3 months to go'.  
  
'Are you back in the country again?'.  
  
'Yeah, we are living in an appartement in Londen'.  
  
'Okay'.  
  
'Do you mind if we leave? We have to visit Ron and Hermione and Harry'.  
  
'No, but we will see you again soon?'.  
  
'Off course mum'.  
  
Ginny kissed her mum and dad goodbye and they left for Ron and Hermione. They walked down the street. 8 red-heads were playing on the street. The kids looked at them when they walked to the house. Ginny knocked. Hermione opened.  
  
'Ginny!' she shouted.  
  
'Hey Herms'.  
  
'What's that? You don't mean to say you are pregnant do you?' Hermione asked smiling.  
  
'Well, I am'.  
  
Hermione hugged Ginny.  
  
'I'm so happy for you'.  
  
The kids came to their mother.  
  
'Mummy, who is that?' a boy asked.  
  
'That's your Aunt Ginny. She is Ron's sister'.  
  
'Oh, hello Auntie Ginny' the boy asked.  
  
Ginny hugged him.  
  
'That was a long time ago I saw you all, I think it was 6 months ago. So where is Ron?'.  
  
'At work, he works at the Ministry, he is working at the Muggle administration. Harry is an Auror. And Malfoy is minister of magic'.  
  
'I know'.  
  
'How long have you been in England?'.  
  
'For 2 months. I'm living in London'.  
  
'Great, but how did you know that Malfoy is the minister of magic?'.  
  
'Oh I heared it'.  
  
'So, from whom is the baby?'.  
  
'From my husband'.  
  
'Are you married?'.  
  
'Yeah'.  
  
Ginny showed her ring.  
  
'Wow, it's beautifull, so who is he?'.  
  
Draco was leaning against the wall so Hermione didn't see him. Draco stood up and walked to Ginny, so he was standing behind her. He was one head taller than her.  
  
'Hi, are you the same guy who we saw in Amsterdam?'.  
  
'Yeah'.  
  
'Nice to meet you, I'm Hermione Granger'.  
  
'I already knew, you told me then'.  
  
'Oh, but I don't know your name yet'.  
  
'Herms, promise me you won't get an heart attack' Ginny said.  
  
'I promise, so who is he?'.  
  
'Draco Snape'.  
  
'Draco? Snape?' Hermione asked.  
  
'Yeah, I guess you know Draco's mum married Severus Snape'.  
  
'Yeah, I knew. But why did you marry him? Your family's always hated each other'.  
  
'Not anymore'.  
  
'But, come in'.  
  
Ginny and Draco walked in. They sat down in the living room.   
  
'What did your parents say, or haven't you visited them yet?'.  
  
'Yeah, we visited them. They were very happy for me'.  
  
'Oh'.  
  
'Is Ron still mad at Harry?'.  
  
'No, but he still mad about Harry leaving you. Only they don't talk about it anymore'.  
  
'Good'.  
  
Draco was playing with one of Hermione's daughter. Ginny smiled at him.  
  
'He will be a good dad' Hermione said.  
  
'Yeah, oh Herms, where is your bathroom, I have to go to the toilet?'.  
  
'In the hall, the second door on the right'.  
  
'Okay'.  
  
Ginny stood up and walked to the toilet. Meanwhile Ron came home.  
  
'Hey Hon!' he shouted from the kitchen.  
  
'Ey! How was work?'.  
  
'Good'.  
  
Ron came walking in the living room.  
  
'Boss!' he shouted.  
  
'Hello' Draco said smiling.  
  
'W-what are you doing here?' Ron asked.  
  
'Just visiting'.  
  
Ginny came walking back into the living room.  
  
'Ron! Oh, Ron, I missed you so!' Ginny shouted.  
  
She ran to Ron and hugged him.  
  
'Ginny?'.  
  
'Hey'.  
  
'Your belly! Y-y-you are p-pregnant!'.  
  
'Yes Ron'.  
  
'I don't get it anymore. First I come home and my boss is here then my sister is back, and she is pregnant!'.  
  
'Do you really don't get it?' Hermione asked smiling.  
  
'No, my boss is here, and my, my sister! Oh no! It's not true! You two aren't married are you?' Ron asked pointing from Ginny to Draco.  
  
A/n: Sorry, but I'll leave you with this. I'm busy finishing my other stories but I wanted to upload this one. Please Review!!!!!! 


End file.
